


не оставляй меня

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, amirite?, angsty as fuck, but what stays on ao3 stays on ao3, not completely sure what happened here, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: никогда случалось, что я тебя оставляю, и не случится.





	не оставляй меня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thir13enth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/gifts).
  * A translation of [don't leave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885654) by [thir13enth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth). 



> there is not enough shallura content here, so i translated some :"))
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7567950) : )

Укутанная одеялом и его руками, она придвигается ближе к нему и готовится уснуть, но только она погружается в дрему, как осознает, что его голова еще полна всяких мыслей и что его глаза еще широко распахнуты — она открывает глаза и смотрит на него.  
  
Он тут же встречается с ней взглядом и спрашивает, тихо вздохнув:  
  
— Это тебя беспокоит?  
  
Металл не беспокоит ее. Холод — никогда не беспокоит и не будет беспокоить.  
  
Но иногда она врет.  
  
Она говорит ему, что он все-таки человек или что он вовсе не кто-либо другой: даже когда колеблется, видя его неконтролируемую ярость и фиолетовое свечение ярко горящих электросхем, даже когда она просыпается среди ночи от скрипа механических соединений, когда тот еще спит, как если бы за этими механизмами было что-то еще.  
  
Она говорит, что ей никогда не было интересно, о чем те воспоминания, что он хочет забыть: несмотря на то, что она волнуется за его правую руку, которая, возможно, не просто разработка друидов; несмотря на то, что она знает о неслучайном отправлении его обратно на Землю в нужное время и нужное место, прямо тогда, когда он смог стать паладином Черного Льва — несмотря на то, что она так и не может связать это все воедино.  
  
Она нащупывает его металлическую руку, которая лежит на ее талии и крепко обхватывает ту; и если он почувствует, как та вздрогнет до пробегающих по коже мурашек, то она хихикнет и, широко улыбаясь ему, скажет, что она попросту не может  _дождаться_ , когда рука спустится ниже.  
  
— Это тебя беспокоит?  
  
Ее ответ такой же, как и всегда:  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  


.  
  
.

  
  
Почти раздетая и полная эйфории, она, стянув ткань с его плеч, снимает ее через голову и проводит ладонями вниз по его груди, но как только ее руки доходят ниже талии, она замечает, что он не прикусывает губу из-за того, что не может сдержать напряжение, а из-за того, обеспокоен ее взглядом.  
  
Он переводит на нее взгляд и спрашивает, а его страсть словно рукой сняло...  
  
— Они тебя беспокоят?  
  
Она может о сказать об этом, если захочет — сказать о шрамах, рассекающих его тело.  
  
Но вместо этого врет.  
  
Она говорит ему, что они расположены так, что все написано на галрийском, и она не может разобрать ни единого знака незнакомого языка: несмотря на то, что может произнести алфавит, не моргнув и глазом; несмотря на то, что может истолковать покрывающие его кожу шрамы, едва касаясь их.  
  
Она говорит ему, что его шрамы лишь пережитки прошлого и что они не отражаются в настоящем: несмотря на то, что она отчетливо видит пророчество, высеченное на его груди и руках; несмотря на то, что на задней части шеи нацарапаны важные координаты, по которым она направит корабль; несмотря на то, что она знает, что секрет победы над Зарконом и возвращения во Вселенную порядка расположен на середине спины.  
  
Она касается губами его шрамов, словно облегчает прошлое своими нежными поцелуями, и он замечает, как долго она смотрит на его обнаженный торс широко распахнутыми глазами. Она делает вид, что ее не пугают символы, клеймящие его, и что она просто восхищена выпирающими мускулами, идущие ниже, ниже,  _ниже_ …  
  
— Они тебя беспокоят?  
  
Ее ответ такой же, как и всегда:  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  
И обхватывает ногами его поясницу и прогибается в спине.  
  


.  
  
.

  
  
На протяжении прерывистых поцелуев и простодушных хихиканий она признает свои чувства к нему, когда тот повторяет те же приятные слова, но когда его хохот переходит в тихий шорох где-то из груди, а морщинки в уголках глаз разглаживаются. Она вспоминает, что любовь — это не только смех и веселье.  
  
— Не оставляй меня, Аллура.  
  
После этих слов она останавливается. Она уже решила, что выйдет первой, когда враг нападет и будет сильнее, чем они могут выдержать. Она уже обещала ему, что то, что было, уже прошло, хоть и знает, что прошлое неизбежно изменит их будущее. Она уже обещала ему, что позволит защищать себя, когда уже встает на поле боя и  _всегда_  прикрывает его собой.  
  
Она держит его в тени лжи (не лжи — любви) и обещает (не обещает — просто пессимизм), и, да, она ощущает страх из-за всего этого. Но как она скажет правду тому, кто сломан до невозможного? Как она скажет правду, когда сама не знает, скрывает ее или отрицает? Как она скажет правду, если это гораздо лучше, чем постоянно смотреть на него с такой сильной любовью, что лучше умереть, чем видеть его другим?  
  
— Не оставляй меня, Аллура.  
  
И ее ответ такой же, как и всегда:  
  
— Конечно нет.


End file.
